Unforgettable moment in Valentine's Day
by Suzuka Daidouji
Summary: He woke me up in the middle of the night and ask me to go ouside...


**Fic challenge di Infrantum: Memories in a Photograph**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. It's Bisco Hattori's

**Summary:** In Valentine's day, he proposed to her…..

**A/N:** Haha.. aku sedang bosan dan melihat ada fic challenge di salah satu forum, jadi ya, kuikuti aja challengenya. Oh, ya, di sini Tamaki dan Haruhi sudah menikah, Jadi sekarang lagi siap-siap buat resepsinya ..well, selamat membaca.. ^^

**Warning:** ga ada sih, tapi buat jaga-jaga kalau rada OOC...

_**And even if the sun refuse to shine, even if romance ran out of rhyme, you would still had my heart, until the end of time… you're all I need, my love, my valentine..(Martina McBride – My Valentine)**_

"Haruhi-chan, kalau kau sudah selesai berdandan cepat keluar, ya. Resepsi 30 menit lagi akan dimulai, kita harus cepat-cepat berangkat." Suara Renge menggema di luar kamar Haruhi. "Ya. Tunggu sebentar." Dirinya menatap cermin untuk yang terakhir kali, Bibirnya tersenyum, sinar kebahagiaan tampak jelas di wajahnya.

Perlahan sepasang matanya menangkap sebuah foto berbalut bingkai biru langit. Lagi, senyumnya merekah, kedua tangannya meraih bingkai foto itu dan menatapnya seolah foto itu adalah sebuah harta karun yang tak ternilai harganya.

Di foto itu terdapat muka Tamaki yang kotor oleh noda coklat dan Haruhi yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil memamerkan cincin, bunga, serta coklat. Melihat foto itu, Perlahan ekspresi wajah Haruhi melembut, ia menyentuh wajah Tamaki di foto itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya, kejadian malam itu kembali berputar di dalam otaknya….

_Flashback _

Tamaki berdiri di tengah taman bermain sambil. menggosok-gosokkan tangannya, berharap agar gesekan di antara kedua tangannya dapat menghasilkan panas yang cukup untuk membuatnya sedikit hangat. Meskipun musim dingin belum datang, tapi malam itu sangat dingin, Ya, dia memang gila. Mana ada orang yang mau berdiri berjam-jam tengah malam begini?

Tamaki melirik jam tangannya, "Setengah dua belas malam.." mendesah, Tamaki mulai kehilangan harapan. _Apa dia akan datang…?_

Pria berambut blonde itu sibuk melihat jam dan mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya ke jalan sebelum ia mendengar suara derap langkah, dengan gerakan spontan ia menoleh ke arah suara itu dan mendapati sesosok wanita yang memakai sepatu boot dan mantel berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, coklat.

"Haruhi! sini, sini!" Tamaki melompat kegirangan, dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Haruhi berdiri. Haruhi menghampirinya dengan alis terangkat.

"Senpai, kau tahu ini jam berapa? untuk apa kau memanggilku kemari?" Haruhi merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya untuk menjaga badannya tetap hangat. Tamaki yang melihatnya langsung merasa bersalah. "Kau kedinginan, ya? maafkan aku, Haruhi, tapi..."

"Ya, ya. Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, ada apa senpai?"

"Pertama-tama, berhenti memanggilku senpai. Panggil aku Tamaki. Bisa kan?"

"Baik, Tamaki. Ada apa?"

"Haruhi. Kau tahu hari ini tanggal berapa?"

"13 Februari. Kenapa?" Tamaki menggeleng dan memperlihatkan jam tangannya kepada Haruhi.

"Sudah jam 12."

"Lalu?" Haruhi mengangkat alis. Apa sih maunya malam-malam begini?

"Sekarang sudah tanggal 14 Februari! Happy Valentine's day, Haruhi!" Tamaki mencium Haruhi. Haruhi yang sepertinya baru sadar kalau hari itu adalah hari Valentine perlahan tersenyum. Pria ini tidak akan pernah berhenti membuatnya tersenyum.

"Ini untukmu," Tamaki menyerahkan bungkusan coklat.

"…Setahuku di hari Valentine, wanitalah yang memberikan coklat…." Kening Haruhi berkerut, tangannya mulai membuka bungkusan coklat itu.

"Oh, kalau begitu mungkin kita bisa membuat trademark baru, Haruhi."

Haruhi tersenyum lebar. Tiba-tiba pikiran jahil melintas di kepalanya.

"Hmm.. coklatnya enak sekali, Tamaki. Kamu mau nggak?" Tamaki menggeleng. "Coklat itu kan untukmu."

"Sudah kuduga. Baiklah kalau begitu."

Tiba-tiba Haruhi memeperkan tangannya yang berlumuran coklat ke arah Tamaki.

"Ah!" Tamaki spontan berteriak, kaget dengan gerakan Haruhi yang tiba-tiba. Ia mengelap wajahnya yang berlumuran coklat dengan tangan. Namun sayangnya, wajahnya justru semakin kotor…. Haruhi semakin tidak tahan untuk tertawa melihatnya.

"Sudahlah, Tamaki, kau masih tampan kok dengan noda itu.." hibur Haruhi. Tamaki mengerucutkan bibir pada awalnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia ikut tertawa bersama Haruhi.

Mereka berdua hening sesaat, menikmati indahnya bintang yang tengah gencar memancarkan sinarnya.

"Ah, ya. Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku katakan padamu, Haruhi."

"Hmmm….?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu, kita telah berteman sejak lama, dan kita sudah.. uhm… bersama.. eh maksudku.. kita memang sudah bersama sejak dulu, tapi, yah.. kita sudah.. err..." Haruhi mengangkat tangan dan menatap Tamaki, pertanda Nami sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud Tamaki.

"Ya, aku tahu. Intinya?"

"…. _I Love You_… _Will you marry me..?_" Tamaki berlutut sambil mengeluarkan cincin dan sekuntum bunga yang ternyata sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya. Haruhi berdiri mematung, masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja Tamaki katakan.

"Haruhi?"

"Ah…" perlahan air mata Haruhi menetes. Ia menutup kedua mulutnya. Sungguh di luar dugaannya Tamaki akan melakukan hal ini. Akhirnya setelah 3 tahun pacaran, Tamaki berani untuk melamarnya seperti ini. Tanpa pikir panjang Haruhi memeluk Tamaki.

"_Yes_."

Haruhi menerima cincin dan bunga itu. Ia menatap Tamaki yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum bahagia, senyum yang jarang sekali dilihatnya.

"Ah! Kebetulan aku membawa ponsel. Kita foto yuk!" ajak Haruhi.

"Aku? dengan muka kotor begini?" Tamaki mengerucutkan bibir lagi. Dia tampak tidak menyukai ide Haruhi

"Ayolah…" Haruhi menarik lengan Tamaki dan mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya.

_"Say Cheeseeee!"_

_**Klik.**_

_End of Flashback_

Haruhi menggeleng dan tertawa kecil, mengingat betapa Tamaki bersikeras tidak ingin difoto waktu itu. Tapi lihat hasilnya! dia sangat lucu.. Dia tampak serba salah. Wajahnya tersenyum, namun terlihat malu dengan wajahnya yang belepotan coklat.

"Haru-chaan~ apa kau sudah siap?.." Honey senpai mengetuk dan masuk ke dalam ruang rias. Haruhi meletakkan foto tersebut di meja riasnya dan berbalik.

"Ya. Ayo."

There, done :D

Terimakasih saya ucapkan bagi yang bersedia mebaca dan mereview cerita ini :3

hope you like it. Ciao! ^^


End file.
